Sleep Peacefully de Falcon Strife
by Riku Hyuuga
Summary: Traducción.- Manta responde a una familiar llamada one-shot HaoxManta


Bueno esto es la traducción de un fanfic llamado Sleep Peacefully de Falcon Strife, ojala les guste y es mi primer fic traducido :D bueno eso era aquí les dejo el fic P

**Titulo**: Sleep Peacefully  
**Categoría**: PG  
**Genero**: General/Drama

* * *

...

Manta vagaba en silencio a través del cañón, su corazón latía mas rápido que de costumbre

Manta vagaba en silencio a través del cañón, su corazón latía mas rápido que de costumbre. "Este sentimiento…" murmuro suavemente. "Alguien me esta llamando ¿Cómo puedo tener esta sensación?". Se detuvo y miro a su alrededor "¿Por qué siento esto?" Su mirada encontró una cueva aun lado del cañón, inspiro profundamente y camino asía ella. El sabía que no debía, tenía que volver con los demás. Pero cada vez ese llamado era más fuerte, hace dos noches que lo sentía y no podía dejarlo pasar más.

El rubio había caminado un buen trecho de la cueva. Sintió varias cosas al entrar en ella pero nada como eso, eran dos sensaciones que no le permitían seguir. La primera y más débil de las dos, fue una sensación de familiaridad. Era un aura que pertenecía a alguien que conocía, pero era diferente, como si esa persona hubíera cambiado completamente. La otra era un aura que el conocía muy bien porque la mayor parte de su vida había vivido con ella y se sentía mucho más que la primera. Este era un intenso sentimiento de soledad.

"Así que… as llegado"

Manta dio un pequeño brinco por la repentina voz y miro su alrededor "¿Quién está ahí?" "¿Qué quieres de mi?" después de un momento de silencio, comenzó a caminar paulatinamente adentrándose mas en la cueva. "por favor ¿Por qué me llamaste?

"yo… yo… no quiero estar solo"

Lentamente empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando, en la oscuridad de donde provenía esa voz, hasta que vio una silueta apoyada contra la pared de la cueva. Después de un momento de vacilación, camino asía donde se encontraba sintiendo una agradable sensación proveniente de esa persona. Quien fuera, Manta pudo notar por su voz que estaba mal herido. "¿Quién eres?" paro repentinamente, reconociendo quien era.

"No corras, Manta" murmuro suavemente, dirigiendo su mirada asía él "por favor"

"H...H...Hao…" dijo el rubio retrocediendo lentamente "Yo pensé… Me refiero…" "¿Qué es lo que...?"

Hao miro en silencio a Manta, sus ojos distantes y su piel pálida por la perdida de sangre. Su pelo liso colgaba alrededor de su cara cubierta de cicatrices "por favor… no te vayas"

Manta lo miro confundido al verlo en ese terrible estado "¿Por… Por qué estas sentado sólo aquí? ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda?"

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente "Incluso…si tuviera la fuerza… ¿quien me ayudaría?"

Manta se quedo pensativo por un momento y luego camino un poco "bueno… voy a obtener ayuda para ti"

"Eso… no es por lo que te llame"

Manta miró como Hao levantaba su brazo, cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando un ataque, el cual nunca llego, abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo como el chamán lo tiraba asía si manteniéndolo en un abrazo "Hao… ¿Qué haces?" " ¿Qué quieres?"

Hubo otro momento de silencio y, a continuación, Hao suspiro "Simplemente… una cara amable".

Después de un momento de silencio Manta apoyo lentamente su cabeza contra el pecho de Hao. El menor podía sentir como la vida del shaman se iba apagando poco a poco ya que sus latidos eran débiles e irregulares. Hao acomodo mejor a Manta en su regazo, quien lo miro por un segundo y volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Hao "¿Por qué me quieres junto a ti?" murmuro "Pensé que odiabas a los seres humanos…"

El moreno se río suavemente "Siempre hay una excepción…" Suavemente tomo una de las pequeñas manos de Manta "Eres… Diferente" respondió "¿Por qué crees que les permití quedarse con Opacho?"

Manta cerró los ojos por un momento sintiendo la mano de Hao acariciándole su cabeza tiernamente. Al recordar como Opacho había abandonado a Hao no pudo contener una lágrima que bajo por su mejilla hasta perderse en la tela de su ropa

"Yo no se porque fui tan malo con él" dijo suavemente "El era mi único amigo, y yo hice que se fuera cuando más lo necesitaba"

"la ultima vez…"suspiro en silencio "yo era terrible con Matamune, y él me abandono cuando lo necesite"

"Hao …" Manta se acomodo un poco, y levanto la mirada " ¿Por qué yo?"

Hao miro hacía abajo lentamente "Yo… yo sabía que no me dejarías solo" susurro, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del muchacho envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo "Sabía que si te hacía venir, no me dejarías solo" apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Manta apretándolo contra si "sólo una vez… no quiero estar solo cundo muera"

Manta no sabía cuando había empezado a llorar pero ahora no podía parar, él podía comprender muy bien los sentimientos de Hao el sabía como era estar solo y abandonado. Las lágrimas se hicieron más y más frecuentes, bajaban por su infantil rostro y se perdían en la ropa de Hao, se apego más a él sintiendo como su corazón latía lentamente.

"Creo que…ahora puedo descansar" murmuro Hao después de un largo rato de silencio "Gracias, Manta-kun…"

"Hao…" susurro Manta entre sollozos, podía escuchar como el corazón de Hao se iba haciendo cada vez más lentamente hasta que se detuvo por completo, él levanto lentamente la cabeza, al ver la pacifica expresión en el rostro del shaman no se pudo contener y dejo salir un fuerte sollozo, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro sin control alguno.

Se tomo un par de minutos para calmarse y luego le dio un abrazo al shaman "Duerme tranquilo…Hao-kun" y luego abandono a regañadientes la cueva.

" ¿Dónde estas, Manta?!" Exclamo Yoh en voz alta. Lo había estado buscándolo durante tres horas y se acercaba el amanecer. Se había despertado en la noche y descubrió que su amigo se había ido, y desde entonces tenía un sentimiento de pánico que lo atormentaba a cada momento. Estaba apunto de ir ver si sus amigos habían tenido suerte en la búsqueda cuando escucho el eco de unos pasos. Miro hacía atrás, y suspiro aliviado cuando vio a Manta caminando hacía él "Manta!"

El rubio paro al escuchar su nombre y miro en silencio como su amigo se acercaba, sentía como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos amenazaban con salir nuevamente.

" ¿Manta, que paso?!" Yoh corrió lo más rápido que podía unas lágrimas se escaparon por sus ojos al llegar donde su amigo se arrodillo inmediatamente "Manta… ¿Por qué hay sangre en ti?

"Yoh-kun…" murmuro Manta suavemente, para luego desviar la mirada hacia el suelo.

Yoh puso sus manos en las mejillas del niño y le obligo a mirarlo " ¿Manta que ha sucedido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? ¿Tienes miedo?"

"Yoh-kun… prométeme que no me dejaras solo" dijo el rubio, un poco agitado

Yoh suspiro mientras lo miraba preocupado "Manta, no te voy a dejar nunca solo …te lo prometo"

Manta lo miro fijamente por un momento, y luego se lanzo a los brazos de Yoh abrazándolo fuertemente "Y-Yoh-kun"

Yoh miró confundido a Manta, que estuviera llorando en sus brazos, con su ropa manchada con sangre y su desaparición no hacían buenas combinaciones lo hizo preocuparse.

Regreso el abrazo cordialmente, y a continuación lo tomo en brazo cuidadosamente, comenzó a caminar hacía donde habían decidido acampar con sus amigos el día anterior, de vez en cuando miraba a manta preocupado, quien ase poco tiempo se había quedado dormido.

En el momento en que llegó a la zona de campaña, todo el mundo estaba allí, esperando su regreso.

"has encontrado al hermano pequeño" Ryu fue el primero en darse cuenta del regreso de Yoh, quien fue a su encuentro.

"…."Ren se quebró" ¿En que lugar de la tierra lo has encontrado?"

"yo…no lo sé" respondió suavemente Yoh "El volvía sólo cuando yo lo encontré… realmente no creo que hable mucho"

" ¿Esta bien?" pregunto Horo notando la sangre seca.

"yo…creo que sí. No le he visto ninguna herida"

"Déjalo en el suelo para revisarlo" dijo Fausto en un susurro

"bien" respondió, pero cuando trató de bajarlo, el rubio se abrazo con más fuerza emitiendo un pequeño quejido "él… el no deja que lo baje" dijo al tiempo que miraba hacía el frente.

" ¿dijo algo?" Anna pregunto fríamente, enmascarando su propia ansiedad por saber si el niño estaba bien.

Yoh reflexiono un momento "No realmente él… él me pidió que no lo dejara solo, y entonces comenzó a llorar hasta que se quedo dormido"

Amidamaru apareció de pronto con una expresión triste "Creo que…yo se lo que puede haber sucedido"

Los shamanes miraron expectantes a Amidamaru.

"Bueno verán…. Cuando yo tenía doce años, me encontré con una chica" explico lentamente " ella se estaba sola cuando la encontré, y… bueno termine quedándome a su lado hasta que murió al día siguiente…no había nadie más…Yoh-dono he tenido sentimientos similares por Mosuke que los que tiene Manta por usted… recuerdo claramente pidiéndole a Mosuke que no me dejara solo".

"Entonces estas diciendo que Manta estuvo sólo con alguien que murió?" pregunto Chocolove.

"Eso es tan triste…" declararon Tamao y Lyserg al unísono.

"Eso explicaría la sangre, y si nunca ha estado cerca de un moribundo también explicaría su extraño comportamiento" dijo tranquilamente Junio, a lo cual Pailong afirmo su acuerdo con un asentimiento.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual todos reflexionaban de lo antes dicho y, a continuación, Syruba suspiro "Él es joven, y sobre la base de lo que sé de él, estoy adivinando que tiene dificultades con sus emociones, de igual forma que a Ren"

" Que?!" saltó Ren

"Sin embargo" Dijo Syruba frunciendo el ceño, "Ren es más agresivo, mientras que Manta es pasivo…Lo quequiero decir es que después de todo lo que sucedió antes, y lo que paso esta noche, él finalmente no lo soporto. Él va a estar bien, pero por el momento debe descansar"

"Muy bien, entonces" dijo Anna " Es hora de que nos movamos. Yoh puede llevar a Manta, será un buen ejercicio para fortalecer el cuello y los brazos."

Yoh sonrió débilmente, abrazando a su mejor su mejor amigo. Se trataba de un tipo de entrenamiento al cual se podía acostumbrar.

El resto asintió de acuerdo y a, continuación, después de reunir sus cosas siguieron su viaje de regreso hacia la civilización.

Manta se despertó instantáneamente después de haber empezado a caminar, miro medio dormido hacia el cañón, y vio al espíritu de Azakura Hao, mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa. Manta sonrió débilmente al ver como los labios de Hao se movían diciéndole "Gracias…", Manta bostezó y sonrió saludándolo imperceptiblemente antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir.

Yoh miró hacia abajo con una débil sonrisa al sentir a su amigo revolverse ligeramente, lo movió un poco para acomodarlo mejor "Todo estará bien, Manta" dijo suavemente, y luego miró hacia delante, nunca noto al espíritu de su hermano cruzando el cielo.

* * *

xD Bueno ojala les alla gustado que ten todos bien dejen reviews :P

xaus

* * *


End file.
